smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hungry Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 3
The next morning, Papa Smurf, Mother Smurfette and Hero were busy trying to come up with ways of helping the other Smurfs. "Still, something must be smurfed!" Papa Smurf said to Hero. "I know, Papa Smurf," Mother Smurfette added. "But what can we smurf?" "Papa Smurf, Mother Smurfette, I smurf an idea... but it's a risky one," Hero replied in a soft tone of voice. "Let's smurf it, Hero. Anything is better than smurfing nothing at all," Papa Smurf asked desperately. "Well, this smurf's idea is this... I leave the village in search of food. This smurf does not know how long it will take... it could take this smurf maybe a few hours, days, maybe even weeks to find food," Hero said. Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette didn't like the sound of the idea one bit. "That's risky, Hero," Papa Smurf said. "I must agree with Papa Smurf, there must be another way," Mother Smurfette added. "There isn't another way, I'm afraid," Hero said. Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette knew that Hero wouldn't change his mind. "Alright, let's go smurf it to the others," Papa Smurf said as the three walked out into the cold village. "Harmony, summon the Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said. Harmony blew his trumpet, and soon all the Smurfs and Smurfettes were gathered around the announcement mushroom, shivering with the cold. "My dear little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf began. "Hero has smurfed up with an idea... but it's very risky." "What's your idea, Hero?" Smurfette asked. Hero sighed. "This smurf's idea is that this smurf leaves the village to search for food. This smurf does not know how long it will take... maybe a few hours, days or even weeks," he said. All the Smurfs and Smurfettes were shocked at what they heard, especially Saviour, who soon had tears running down her face. "Please don't smurf this, Papa Smurf," she cried. "I love you... please don't smurf this." Hero dropped from the mushroom and held his daughter close to him. "I have to, Saviour," he said kindly. "It's for the good of all the Smurfs." Hero turned to face Smurfette. "Please help take care of Saviour for me, would you?" he asked her. As Smurfette smiled and agreed to do so, Hero then took to the air and flew away. Every Smurf and Smurfette soon began to wonder if Hero would be successful, and they went about their business. As Greedy walked with Baker and Poet, he couldn't help but talk about food. "I wouldn't mind smurfing a big plate of sarsaparilla," Greedy said. "I wouldn't mind smurfing up some of my warm smurfberry soup," Baker added. "Thanks for inspiring me, you two!" Poet said happily. "Now I can write my great and masterful work... An Ode to Hunger." Vanity and Glitter were looking at themselves in their mirrors. "Oh, goodness smurfness, I'm wasting away to nothing," Vanity said unhappily as he measured himself, noticing that his pants were close to falling down every time he corrected them. "You think you have it bad, Vanity?" Glitter questioned. "I'm so hungry that you can smurf my cheek bones. Now I'll never be able to smurf back my natural beauty." Edward was walking slowly through the village when he heard a voice call to him. "HEY! EDDIE! COME QUICK!" the voice said. Edward ran as fat as he could to where the voice was coming from. "I FOUND SOMETHING TO SMURF!!" the voice said again. "Can it be true?" Edward said eagerly, he soon found where the voice was coming from and it turned out to be Jokey and Tricky. "No, not really! Ha! Ha! Ha! I got you, eh?" Jokey said as he laughed. "Jokey Schlumpf! Warum du..." Edward said. He soon brought out a mallet and hut Jokey on the head and stormed away in rage. "Ich hasse es wirklich seine Streiche!" "Pff! He has no sense of humor!" Jokey said. Tricky couldn't contain her laughter and started laughing loudly at him. "Quit laughing!" Jokey said as he held his head. "It really isn't funny... it really hurts." ... Meanwhile, Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette were walking through the village trying endlessly to think of an idea. "Papa Smurf! Mother Smurfette!" Brainy shouted, as he ran towards them. "There's nothing left, not even the tiniest root." "This can't go on! There's only one thing left to do," Papa Smurf said unhappily. "What would that be, Papa Smurf?" Mother Smurfette queried. "I'm just about to announce it, my dear Janine. Harmony, summon the Smurfs again," Papa Smurf commanded. Harmony blew his trumpet again, and all the Smurfs and Smurfettes were soon gathered round the announcement mushroom for the second time. "My little Smurfs! Faced with the famine that's threatening us, I've decided we must abandon the Smurf Village," he announced sadly. All the Smurfs were in shock at what they heard. "Abandon the village?" Jokey said whilst still rubbing his head. "What will me smurf?" Nikolai added. "I HATE ABANDONING!" Grouchy added. "I HATE ABANDONING TOO!" Sulky added. All the Smurfs and Smurfettes began talking all at once. "Oh no, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said, before she started to cry. "This is my home. I don't wanna smurf anywhere else." Saviour didn't like this announcement more than her father's one. "But Grandpa Smurf, my Papa Smurf isn't even back yet," she cried. "I know he isn't, Saviour, but what other choice can we smurf?" Papa Smurf responded. "Then where will we go?" Wonder asked, as she held Saviour close to her. "South! We're bound to find food to the South. Now everyone gather your things, but we must travel light; so only bring the bare essentials," Papa Smurf ordered. All the Smurfs and Smurfette went off to pack their things. "Jonathan, are you sure this is the right thing to smurf?" Mother Smurfette asked. "There's no other choice, my dear Janine," Papa Smurf answered. "Without food, we just can't survive." "I suppose you're right," Mother Smurfette sniveled. "But do you really think we'll find food to the South?" "It's our only chance," Papa Smurf said before turning his head slightly. "I just hope luck and fortune smurfs our way," he said, beginning to doubt his own decision. ... Sometime later, all the Smurfs and Smurfettes were gathered outside Papa Smurf's lab. "Papa Smurf! Mother Smurfette! We're all ready to go," Clumsy said. "All right, Clumsy!" Papa Smurf answered from the other side of the door. "I just hope we find food soon, Clumsy," Trippy said, shivering with the cold. "Otherwise I'll smurf to death." "Don't worry, Trippy," Clumsy replied, reassuring her. "Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette will smurf us through this." Trippy smiled, "Thank you." she said. Papa Smurf opened his door. "Oh my smurf in heavens," he said in complete shock. He seen that his little Smurfs and Smurfettes had packed way too much: Vanity and Glitter had all their mirrors, Greedy and Baker had all their cookery equipment, Handy and Misty had their entire collection of tools, Lazy and Sleepy had their double bed, Hefty and Nicola each had a set of dumbbells, Smurfette and Wonder had all their dresses, Saviour had her father's Power Stones, and Jokey and Tricky had their surprise boxes. "Okay, let's move out!" Papa Smurf said at last. As soon as they were about to leave the village, Saviour looked up and seen a golden glow in the sky. "Grandpa Smurf! Grandma Smurfette!" she shouted. "There's something in the sky." All the Smurfs and Smurfettes looked up and seen the glow was getting bigger and bigger, and soon the figure came into view. "It's Hero!" Papa Smurf shouted. Hero soon landed and explained to Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette he couldn't find any source of food anywhere on his travels. "It's okay, Hero, we're going South to find food," Papa Smurf said. Hero shook his head in agreement, and they continued on their journey South. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Hungry Smurfs chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles